This invention relates primarily to snowplows and more particularly to an improvement in snowplows mountable on a motor vehicle for removing snow and other debris from roadways and similar surfaces. In particular, the present invention relates to the art of mounting snowplows to automotive vehicles, and more particularly an apparatus for mounting a snowplow blade on a vehicle-mounted snowplow supporting frame attached to a vehicle equipped with controls for positioning the frame and the snowplow blade. The invention is particularly applicable to a snowplow apparatus and construction, wherein an improved snowplow mount assembly is provided for attaching and detaching the snowplow from the vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,287; 3,365,456; 3,400,475; 3,432,946; 3,432,947; 3,650,054; 3,706,144; 3,828,449; 4,236,329; 4,279,084; 4,528,762; 4,803,790; 4,845,866; 5,036,608; 5,075,988; 5,088,215; 6,134,813; and 6,276,075; and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/449,945 filed Nov. 29, 1999; and 60/271,800 filed Feb. 27, 2001 are also incorporated herein by reference to illustrate various snowplow blade designs and snowplow blade support units known in the art. Accordingly, the invention will be disclosed and described in detail herein in conjunction with a snowplow and various supporting frame hardware typical of those disclosed in the above referenced patents. It will be appreciated, however, that the present invention can be applied to other styles and types of snowplows and supporting frames.
It is common for owners of vehicles to equip the vehicle with a snowplow for the purpose of removing snow from a ground surface. These vehicles include cars, jeeps, sport utility vehicles, pick-up trucks and the like. Each type of vehicle has a different frame structure and a different bumper design to accommodate the frame structure. At present, the most commonly used arrangement for attaching a snowplow blade to a vehicle involves pivotally connecting an A-frame which supports the blade to a frame extension below the front of the vehicle. Vertical displacement of the snowplow blade in the A-frame is provided by a lift-mount assembly. The lift-mount assembly serves primarily to raise, lower and support the plow blade, such as by raising the plow blade above the ground during transportation of the snowplow blade as well as during a snowplow operation. The lift-mount assembly typically includes a hydraulic cylinder, lift arm and chain or cable arrangement mounted above the vehicle frame. Typically, the A-frame is aligned with the vehicle frame below the front of the vehicle to provide proper blade alignment.
The A-frame generally includes a frame assembly supporting a plow blade forwardly of the vehicle and having an inner end design to be releasably hitched to the support structure beneath the vehicle. Detachment of the snowplow blade unit from the vehicle enables use of the vehicle for personal and/or work oriented purposes other than snowplowing.
Depending on the type of the frame mount used, the frame mount typically projects out beyond, or coplanar with, the bumper thereby defeating the purpose of the bumper. In addition, the frame mount becomes a potentially dangerous battering ram when extended past the bumper, and is subjected to being damaged in a collision. Such prior art lift assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,708; 3,214,138; 3,410,008; 3,456,369; and 3,987,562. In addition, these prior art mount assemblies include one or more of a number of structural disadvantages, such as a) excessive weight, b) exposure to adverse environmental conditions, c) potential physical damage during non-snowplowing use, d) high cost of manufacture, e) difficulty in mounting to a variety of vehicle frames, and f) undesirable aesthetics when used on a vehicle. More particularly, with regard to such disadvantages, these prior art lift mount assemblies are typically 1) mounted on the existing vehicle bumper or on a special cross member between the vehicle frame members which either replaces or is provided in addition to the bumper, or 2) are mounted on one of the vehicle""s frame and bumper components and interconnected with one another. Furthermore, due to the design of these prior art mounting systems, when the snowplow blade is elevated, the lift arm mounting members cause considerable stress at the point of connection between the mounting members and the vehicle as a result of the weight of the corresponding snowplow blade unit. Such forces necessitate structurally heavy mounting members and supports and special structural interconnections therebetween in an effort to minimize damage and/or bending or breakage of the mounting members and/or support components. This results in undue weight to the support unit and increased complexity in the assembly and the repair of the support unit. The lift arm assemblies are also intended to remain on the vehicle when the snowplow unit is removed therefrom. This is undesirable from the stand point of the weight imposed on the front axle of the vehicle and can result in a violation of one or more governmental restrictions with respect to vehicle loading. In addition, one or more of the lift components project a considerable distance forward of the vehicle bumper thus exposing such components to damage or destruction should the vehicle impact against an object. Moreover, these components, when exposed to the elements year round, can begin to deteriorate, therefore requiring more frequent maintenance, repair and replacing, thus increasing the expense of using such an assembly. The permanent fixture of these components to the vehicle also can significantly deteriorate from the aesthetic appearance of the front of the vehicle during non-winter months.
Many efforts have been made to resolve several of these problems with respect to the use of snowplow blades. Assignees"" U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,084 improves on a number of draw backs of prior art lift mount assemblies. The lift mount assembly reduces the number of modifications to the front end of the vehicle to accommodate the lift mount assembly. The lift mount assembly replaces projecting parts on the lift mount assembly with somewhat recessed exposed parts which do not bear the full impact of a collision should the vehicle impact against an object during non-snowplow use. However, the foremost part of the bracket portion of the lift mount assembly is located on the same vehicle plane as the foremost part of the bumper. Therefore, both the bumper and the lift mount bear the brunt of any collision. Potential damage to the lift mount assembly remains a likelihood on the collision. The lift mount assembly also must be positioned behind the bumper which can present installation problems. The mount assembly also requires some rigging to establish the top mounting point behind the bumper which can be troublesome for some vehicles.
Assignees"" U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,608 improved on many of the remaining drawbacks of existing mount assemblies. The mount assembly is a two piece assembly wherein the housing unit is affixed to the frame of the vehicle beneath and behind the bumper of the vehicle thereby eliminating parts of the housing from being damaged on collision by the vehicle. The lift mount assembly also includes a support unit which releasably attaches to the housing and is designed to support components of the mount assembly to lift and lower the snowplow frame assembly. When the snowplow blade and A-frame are removed from the housing unit, the support unit may also be removed thereby eliminating projecting parts of the lift mount assembly from being exposed to damage. The removal of these components also enhances the authentic appearance of the vehicle during non-winter months and prevents the lift mount assembly components from being exposed to the elements throughout the year.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,608 is a significant improvement over prior art lift mount assemblies, the improved lift mount assembly does not address several problems with respect to the mounting of the lift assembly and blade mount assembly,to various types of vehicles, the adjustment of the lift assembly to various types of vehicles, and the difficulty in attaching and detaching the lift assembly and/or snowplow blade mount assembly from the vehicle. Assignee""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/449,945 filed Nov. 29, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cSnowplow Mountxe2x80x9d addresses the problems associated with the mounting of the lift assembly and blade mount assembly to various types of vehicles. The frame mount assembly disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/449,945 advantageously enables quick release and removal of the support assembly from the supporting portion of the frame mount assembly, whereby only the frame mount assembly need remain on the vehicle during non-snowplowing use of the vehicle. Components of the support assembly and components attached thereto can be stored and thus protected from adverse environmental conditions and potential damage by impact of the vehicle with another object during non-snowplowing use thereof.
In many of the snowplow systems shown in the above patents, the snowplow blade is supported on a vehicle using a pivotal mounting frame allowing an operator to pivot the blade about a vertical axis and thereby to selectively direct the plowed snow to either side of the vehicle path. Such mounting frames are generally mounted on a vehicle for pivoting about a horizontal axis near the front of the vehicle whereby the snowplow blade may also be selectively raised and lowered using hydraulic controls mounted on the vehicle. The snowplow blade itself is typically attached to the mounting frame for limited rotation about a horizontal mounting axis near the snowplow blade and is further equipped with springs connected between the snowplow blade and the mounting frame to dampen this rotational movement and to bias the snowplow blade to an upright position. In addition, the snowplow blade may optionally be offset from the ground using skids or casters mounted to the mounting frame. This is particularly desirable for heavy highway plows to minimize damage to the road surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,144 and 3,828,449 illustrate an arcuate snowplow blade support member wherein the snowplow blade is mounted on a U-shaped support member using trunnions. The support member provides manual adjustment of the blade angle about a center pin and lock. Springs are connected between the blade and the support member to hold the blade upright and to dampen the pivoting of the blade about the trunnion axis as the blade contacts obstacles. Hydraulic control of the snowplow blade angle is provided. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,287, the snowplow blade support system includes a C-shaped channel member pivotally attached to the blade with pins, forming a sector arrangement with an arcuate plate member. This configuration further includes two horizontal V-shaped brace members between the arcuate member and the C-shaped channel member. Manual adjustment of the blade angle is disclosed, wherein the blade pivots around an axis through the C-shaped channel member and is locked in a desired position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,790, a C-shaped support member is illustrated as having no arcuate supporting structure. In applications employing lightweight snowplow blades, a single C-shaped support member has proven adequate. However, larger and/or more massive snowplow blades require more supporting strength, particularly for highway plowing applications where the vehicle speed exceeds that of typical parking lot or driveway operations. Adding further supporting braces and members, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,144 and 3,828,449, adds further cost, complexity and weight to the system. Other methods of strengthening the C-shaped support member of Ciula include selection of different materials and increasing the thickness. These methods, however, further add to the cost and weight of the blade support apparatus, and are therefore undesirable. Optional support for vehicle snowplow blades is provided by skids as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,475; 3,432,946; 3,432,947, or by casters as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,762. In these systems, the skid or caster may be vertically adjusted by rotating a threaded shaft, and fixed by tightening a nut on the shaft. Alternatively, the vertical spacing between the skids or casters and the plow blade may be adjusted using a vertical skid shaft inserted within a vertical supporting plate, wherein horizontal holes are provided in the shaft and the plate for receiving a pin. The use of a threaded shaft is an expensive method, as threaded surfaces must be provided both in the shaft as well as in the vertical structure to which the shaft is mounted. Horizontal holes and pins in combination provide relatively inexpensive vertical adjustment for skids or casters. However, such a pin must bear the vertical load of the snowplow mass, which can be very large for highway plows and the like. The pin must therefore be sized to accept the shear forces caused by the snowplow load. It is therefore desirable to provide a system for vertical adjustment of snowplow blade supporting skids, rollers, or casters which provides adequate vertical load handling capabilities with little or no increase in cost or complexity over the prior systems. Assignee""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/465,887 filed Dec. 17, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cSnowplow Blade Support Apparatusxe2x80x9d overcomes the problems associated with vertical adjustment of snowplow blade supporting skids, rollers or caster systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/465,887 discloses a snowplow blade mounting apparatus which includes an I-beam support member adapted to support a typical highway or smaller snowplow for damped limited pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. The single support I-beam member has higher load carrying capabilities and lower torsional flexure than a similarly sized C-shaped channel member of the same weight and thickness. The flanges of the I-beam overhang both sides of the beam web, thus providing additional weld points on the inwardly facing flange surfaces of both sides. As a result, clevis plates may be welded to both the I-beam web and the flange of both sides of the I-beam to provide superior weld joint strength over a weld to the web alone.
Although the snowplow blade mounts disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/449,945 filed Nov. 29, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cSnowplow Mountxe2x80x9d and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/465,887 filed Dec. 17, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cSnowplow Blade Support Apparatusxe2x80x9d address many of the deficiencies of prior snowplow mount designs, there remains a need for a snowplow blade mount that allow the snowplow blade to better follow the contour of the road during operation.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved frame mount assembly for attaching a snowplow blade unit to a vehicle which overcomes all of the above referred problems and enables a lift mount assembly and/or a blade mount assembly to be quickly released from the vehicle and which enables the snowplow blade to better follow the contour of the road during operation. In this respect, the frame mount assembly, according to the present invention, is structurally simple and light in weight, thus enabling a savings in cost while facilitating the installation procedure and reducing the weight imposed on the front axle of the vehicle during snowplowing and non-snowplowing use. The frame mount assembly is structurally independent of the vehicle bumper and is mountable on a vehicle without replacing the original or existing bumper. The frame mount assembly advantageously enables quick release and removal of the support assembly from the supporting portion of the frame mount assembly, whereby only the frame mount assembly need remain on the vehicle during non-snowplowing use of the vehicle. Accordingly, components of the support assembly and components attached thereto can be stored and thus protected from adverse environmental conditions and potential damage by impact of the vehicle with another object during non-snowplowing use thereof. The frame mount assembly is constructed in association with the vehicle so as to advantageously minimize both the visibility of the frame mount assembly and the projection of the parts of the frame mount assembly thereof forwardly of the vehicle when the support assembly is removed, thus promoting the aesthetic appearance of the front of the vehicle. The mounting of the frame mount assembly independent of the vehicle""s bumper allows forces and stresses imposed on the frame mount assembly when the snowplow blade is elevated to be transmitted through the frame mount assembly to the vehicle frame, thus avoiding any distortion of the bumper member and/or any disfiguring thereof by attachment of the component parts of the assembly thereto.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a snowplow mount assembly includes four principal components, namely a frame mount assembly, a support assembly, a lift assembly, and a blade mount assembly. The frame mount assembly is affixed to the frame of the vehicle and has at least one attachment point situated beneath and behind the bumper of the vehicle. The support assembly is designed to be connected to the at least one attachment point on the frame mount assembly. The support assembly is also designed to be connected to the lift assembly unit and/or the blade mount assembly. The support assembly thereby integrates the lift assembly and/or blade assembly with the frame mount assembly. The support assembly is mounted to the frame mount assembly in a manner to allow the support assembly to be releasably attached to the frame mount assembly for easy removal from the vehicle. In one embodiment, the removal of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly results in no permanent structures of the snowplow mount protruding beyond the vehicle bumper.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the lift assembly is designed to be detachable from, or permanently affixed to, the support assembly. In one embodiment, the lift assembly includes a lift arm that is connected or interconnected to the blade mount assembly for lifting and lowering the blade mount assembly. In another embodiment, the lift assembly is permanently affixed to the support assembly.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the blade mount assembly is designed to be detachable from, or permanently affixed to, the support assembly. The blade mount assembly is also designed to connect to a snowplow blade. In one embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes an A-frame design to support a snowplow blade. In another embodiment, the snowplow blade includes a frame that has a pivotal mounting adapted for connection with the blade mount assembly, and allowing controlled pivotal movement of the blade with respect to the blade mount assembly about a vertical axis and/or horizontal axis. In still another embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes a control connector for attachment of a hydraulic ram or other controls, allowing a vehicle operator to adjust the snowplow blade angle from inside the vehicle. In yet another embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes a bracket adapted for connection to a spring, whereby the spring may be connected between the blade mount assembly and the blade. In a further embodiment, there is provided runners mounted on the blade mount member and/or blade which are vertically adjustable with respect to the blade mount assembly and/or blade. In still a further embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes an adjustable mount arrangement that mounts to the blade, which mount arrangement enables the blade to rotate in multiple planes. In one aspect of this embodiment, the mount arrangement enables the blade to rotate a limited distance relative to the blade mount assembly. This limited rotation allows the blade to make small adjustments in orientation relative to an uneven ground surface. As a result, the blade is allowed to rotate in an additional plane to enable the base of the blade to follow the uneven contours of a road surface. In still another embodiment, the lift assembly includes a lift chain mount that allows the chain to slightly adjust to accommodate the limited rotation of the snowplow blade as the snowplow blade makes small adjustments in orientation relative to an uneven ground surface. In still another embodiment, the blade mount assembly and/or blade include one or more grease or lubrication fittings to improve the movement of the blade relative to the support member. In one aspect of this embodiment, one or more grease or lubrication fittings are at least partially isolated from the environment to minimize dirt and other debris from adversely affecting the grease or lubrication fitting.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the frame mount assembly is designed to include a connection section that facilitates in the attachment of the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. The connection section can also function as a structural support for the other components of the frame mount assembly and to help rigidify and strengthen such components. The connection section facilitates in the dismounting of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes one or more regions that at least partially assist in guiding at least a portion of the support assembly into proper orientation with the frame mount assembly so that the support assembly can be mounted to the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes a landing designed to receive a portion of the support assembly. In this specific embodiment, the landing is designed to have a shape such that a portion of the support assembly inserts into the landing to thereby insure the proper positioning and the proper attachment of the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes one or more sloped surfaces that guide a portion of the support assembly to a location in the frame mount assembly where the support assembly is mounted to the frame mount assembly.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a support assembly which includes an end leg member designed to mount with the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment, the end leg portion is designed to have a dimension so as to fit into a specific region of the frame mount assembly. In another embodiment, the support assembly includes a mid-section. The mid section of the support assembly is designed such that a portion of the outer surface of the mid-section forms a complimentary surface with the frame mount assembly when the support assembly is connected to the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment, the end leg member and mid-section of the support assembly are rigidly connected together. In one aspect of this embodiment, the end leg member and the mid-section are formed from a common piece of material. In one specific embodiment, the mid-section of the support assembly includes an opening to receive a connector to secure the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In this specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes an opening which forms a complimentary opening with the opening in the mid-section of the support assembly for the connector to be inserted there through when the support assembly is properly positioned in the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the support assembly is secured to the frame mount assembly in at least two locations, one at the leg portion and the other at the mid-section of the support assembly. In still another embodiment, the support assembly includes one or more connectors to enable the support assembly to be easily removed and/or attached to the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly, bolt assembly, latch assembly, and/or clamp assembly that secures the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly and/or bolt assembly that is fitted into a hole in the frame mount assembly and through a hole in the support assembly which is aligned with the hole in the frame mount assembly when the support assembly is properly positioned in the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly and/or bolt assembly that includes a locking and/or position mechanism to lock and/or secure the pin assembly and/or bolt assembly in a certain position during the mounting and/or dismounting of the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In still another specific embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly and/or bolt assembly that includes a biasing mechanism to bias the pin and/or bolt in a certain position. Preferably, the biasing mechanism biases the pin and/or bolt in an attachment position to assist in maintaining that the support system remains mounted to the frame mount assembly after the support system has been mounted to the frame mount assembly. In one arrangement, the biasing mechanism includes a spring. In a further embodiment, the support assembly includes a blade mount connector designed to connect the blade mount assembly to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes an opening which forms a complimentary opening with an opening in the support assembly for a connector to be inserted there through when the blade mount assembly is properly positioned with respect to the support assembly. In this specific embodiment, the blade mount assembly can pivot about the connector or be rigidly secured to the support assembly. In still another embodiment, the blade mount assembly can be attached and/or detached from the support assembly. In one specific embodiment, the blade mount assembly is connected to the support assembly at a different location on the support assembly from the location the support system is connected to the frame mount assembly. In another embodiment, the support assembly includes a second end leg member designed to connect the lift mount assembly to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the second end leg member is rigidly connected to a portion of the lift mount assembly. The rigid connection can be formed by a weld, bolt, pin, clamp, or the like. In another embodiment, a portion of the lift assembly is formed from a common portion of the support assembly. In still another embodiment, the end leg member, mid-section and second end leg member of the support assemble are rigidly connected together. In one aspect of this embodiment, the end leg member, the mid-section and second end leg member are formed from a common piece of material.
In still another embodiment, the lift mount is angularly oriented on the support assembly to reduce stress on the connection between the support assembly and the lift mount assembly. In still yet another embodiment, the lift mount assembly is connected to the support assembly to allow the lift mount assembly to be angularly adjustably connected to the support assembly. In this embodiment, adjustable connection enables the lift mount assembly to be used with a variety of different vehicles. In one specific embodiment, the adjustable connection can be formed by a tooth and groove arrangement, a pin arrangement, a bolting arrangement, a latch arrangement, or the like.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the lift mount assembly includes a plow blade stop designed to receive a portion of the plow blade when the plow blade is in the lifted position and/or when the support assembly is detached from the frame mount assembly and resting on the blade mount assembly. In one embodiment, the stop provides a resting surface for the plow blade and/or can be designed to assist in mounting the lift mount assembly and support assembly to and/or from the frame mount assembly. In another embodiment, the stop plate is designed to provide structural support and add rigidity to the lift mount assembly.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the lift mount assembly includes an adjustable lift arm. The height of the lift arm can be adjusted so as to accommodate a variety of different vehicles and/or increase the efficiency and operation of the lift mount assembly. In still another embodiment, the lift arm is connected in a singular angular orientation with respect to the legs. In a further embodiment, the lift arm is connected to enable a plurality of angular orientations with respect to the legs.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the blade mount assembly includes a support mechanism to elevate at least a portion of the blade assembly above a ground surface when the blade mount assembly is detached from the support assembly and/or the support assembly is detached from the frame mount assembly. The support leg enables an operator to conveniently attach and/or reattach the end of the blade mount assembly to the support assembly, and/or prevent damage to the support assembly and/or the blade mount assembly during the connecting and/or reconnecting of the blade mount assembly to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the support leg is movable between a support position and a non-support position. In the non-support position, the leg is raised and/or repositioned so as not to contact the ground surface during use of the snowplow blade. In the support position, the leg is lowered and/or repositioned so as to rest on the surface of the ground. In another embodiment, the support leg elevates one end of the blade mount assembly so that the blade mount assembly can be easily connected to and/or disconnected from the support assembly, and/or the support assembly can be easily connected to and/or disconnected from the frame mount assembly. In still another embodiment, the support leg is adjustably positionable to vary the elevation of the end of the blade mount assembly from the ground surface. The variable height positioning of the support leg can be accomplished in a variety of manners. In one specific embodiment, the support leg includes a plurality of openings whereby a bolt, pin or the like is positioned through the opening and secured in a portion of the blade mount assembly. The plurality of openings allow the support leg to support the end of the blade mount assembly in a variety of elevations above the ground. In another specific embodiment, the plurality of openings enable the support leg to be secured in a retracted position in multiple locations on the blade mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the support leg is extended and/or retracted from the ground surface by a crank arrangement. In this embodiment, a crank is rotated to lower or raise the leg. Many arrangements which include the crank can be used to raise and lower the support leg. These arrangements can include rope, cord, chains, screws, teeth, and/or grooves. In one preferred arrangement, the leg includes a plurality of grooves that engage rotating teeth which are rotated by the crank. In another preferred arrangement, the leg is raised and lowered by a screw-jack arrangement. In another embodiment, the support leg includes a mount flange that enables the support leg to be attached and detached from the blade mount assembly. In still another embodiment, the support leg can be stored on the lift mount assembly or support assembly when not in use. In a further embodiment, the top portion of the support leg is designed as a landing to support a stop plate that is mounted onto the support assembly or lift mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the stop plate engages the top portion of the support leg when the support assembly is disconnected from the frame mount assembly.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the lift mount assembly includes one or more auxiliary lights. When the complete snowplow mount assembly is secured to a vehicle, the headlights of the vehicle may be partially or totally blocked. In such situations, auxiliary headlights should be used. The lift mount assembly is designed to enable one or more auxiliary lights to be connected to the lift mount assembly. In one embodiment, the one or more legs of the lift mount assembly include a connector location designed to connect to an auxiliary light and/or mount to an auxiliary light. In a specific embodiment, the legs of the lift mount assembly include a plurality of connector locations. The plurality of connectors allow the auxiliary lights to be used in association with a wide variety of vehicles. In another specific embodiment, the connector locations are openings in the legs to allow a pin, bolt or the like to be inserted there through.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the blade mount assembly and/or blade support includes a skid plate and/or coasters. In one embodiment, the skid plate and/or coasters are secured to or near the front of the blade mount assembly and/or blade support. In another embodiment, the skid plate and/or coasters elevate at least one end of the blade mount assembly and/or blade support above the ground to facilitate in the attachment and/or detachment of the blade mount assembly from the support assembly, the attachment and/or detachment of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly, and/or limit or prevent damage to the frame mount assembly during operation of the snowplow. In yet another embodiment, the skid plate and/or coasters are adjustably secured to the blade mount assembly and/or blade support so that the height of at least one end of the blade mount assembly and/or blade support can be adjusted from the ground.
In accordance with still yet another: aspect of the present invention, there is provided a snowplow mount arrangement wherein the blade mount assembly and/or the lift mount assembly can be easily connected and/or disconnected from the vehicle. In such an arrangement, a support assembly connects to both the blade mount assembly and the lift mount assembly such that the whole unit can be easily removed and/or a portion of the unit can be easily removed from the vehicle as desired. In one preferred arrangement, the simple removal of one or two bolts or pins from the support assembly disengages the blade mount assembly from the support assembly. In another embodiment, the simple removal of a few bolts or pins from the support assembly results in the detachment of both the blade mount assembly, the lift mount assembly and the support assembly from the frame mount assembly. The components of the support assembly, lift mount assembly and blade mount assembly can be oriented so that when the components are completely removed from the frame mount assembly, they can be easily stored for later use and reattachment.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a scraper blade having a reinforced edge. The reinforced edge is designed to extend the life of the scraper blade as the scraper blade moves over a ground surface. In one embodiment, the reinforced edge includes a durable material embedded in the bottom of the scraper blade. A variety of durable materials can be used such as, but not limited to, metal, Kevlar, carbon fibers, etc.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide improvements in the connection of snowplow mount assemblies to the front end of a vehicle for elevating and/or lowering a plow blade mounted on a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which reduces stresses applied to the vehicle frame and/or supporting portions of the assembly when the snowplow blade is elevated.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables quick release and/or removal of the components of the assembly from the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which is independent of the vehicle bumper.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly in which the structure and location of the frame mount assembly relative to the bumper and/or vehicle body promotes the aesthetic value of the front end of the vehicle during non-snowplow use when the plow blade lift unit and/or the plow mount attachment are disconnected from the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a frame mount assembly which is positioned behind the vehicle bumper to minimize and/or eliminate the projection of the components forwardly of the front of the bumper.
Yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which has a lighter weight structure and/or which has a structural integrity to properly support a snowplow blade in an elevated and/or unelevated position and which promotes the life of the components and/or minimizes maintenance and/or replacement costs of the components of the assembly.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables the operator to easily connect and/or disconnect various components of the assembly from the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables the attachment and/or detachment of the lift mount assembly, support assembly and/or blade mount assembly in a safe, sufficient, and/or convenient manner.
It is still yet another object of the present invention the provision of providing improvements in an assembly mountable on a vehicle for elevating and/or lowering the plow blade.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables quick release of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly during periods of non-snowplow use of the vehicle.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables quick release and/or removal of snowplow components and at the same time protects against unintentional separation of component parts during snowplow operation.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which structural location of the frame mount assembly in relation to the bumper of the vehicle promotes safety of the vehicle during non-snowplow use of the vehicle when the support assembly is removed.
Still yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which is less expensive to manufacture.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which includes a support assembly that connects to the lift mount assembly and/or the blade mount assembly to increase the simplicity of removal and/or attachment of such components to the vehicle.
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a lift arm on the lift mount assembly which height can be adjusted to accommodate a variety of different vehicles.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a support leg on the lift mount assembly which elevates an end of the blade mount assembly to simplify the ease of connecting and/or disconnecting components to the vehicle and/or to prevent damage of one or more components of the assembly.
Another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a blade mount assembly that includes a skid plate and/or coasters
Yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a support leg that can easily adjust the height of at least one end of a blade mount assembly and which support leg can be easily and conveniently stored during non-use.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly that includes auxiliary lights mountable to the snowplow mount assembly.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly which includes connectors that are easy to handle and which are biased to facilitate in the securing together of one or more components of the snowplow mount assembly.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly which includes a blade mount assembly that controls the movement of the snowplow blade about a horizontal axis.
Yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly which includes a blade mount assembly that allows movement of the snowplow blade about a vertical axis to accommodate uneven road surfaces.
Still yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly which includes a blade mount assembly and/or blade support that have one or more grease or lubrication fittings to facilitate in the movement of the snowplow blade relative to the blade mount assembly.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly which includes a scraper blade having a reinforced edge to extend the life of the scraper blade.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken together with the accompanied drawings.